CORE D. Data Management and Bioinformatics Core. Lars Pache, Core Director; David Jimenez-Morales, Co-Investigator. The `FluOMICS: The Next Generation' Data Management and Bioinformatics Core (DMBC) will support the Center's mission at all stages of research and publication, tracking projects and experiments, facilitating reproducible analysis, visualization, and access to center data and results. Research will be accelerated by the centralization of primary and processed data, models, workflows, and pipelines using a comprehensive data management platform. Visualization and analysis of all FluOMICS data will be supported by the development and maintenance of computational tools: The `bioNeNa' infrastructure integrates both modeling algorithms and experimental data to dynamically generate network model outputs based on user input, while the Metascape web-tool allows the annotation, analysis, and prioritization of a wide array of systems-level data. Program data and resources will be disseminated through public repositories and a Center website. The workflow of the DMBC Core has been optimized and improved during the previous years of support of the FluOMICS Consortium, through facilitating cooperation and the exchange of data, bioinformatics tools and models between Modeling and Data Management, resulting in the present integrated DMBC team.